Something Special (Heart Song Trilogy Epilogue)
by dqmwartist
Summary: Michaela makes her decision on whom she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She leaves David to find Sully, hoping she is not too late.


_Disclaimer: Some of the words in this story are not mine and belong to the writer(s) of Return Engagement. I don't own Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman or its characters. They are the creation of Beth Sullivan and owned by CBS._

Epilogue

Something Special

© 2013 by dqmwartist

David seemed different from the moment I stepped onto the wagon after our breakfast at Grace's. He dressed nicely as he always had, but his beard and patch gave him a more rugged appearance. I was used to the clean-shaven, handsome man he formerly was. We drove along in silence; the only sounds were the birds chirping to one another and the occasional sound of water rushing.

I thought about all those times we had ridden in a carriage together, talking about our cases, snuggled close in each other's arms. Those were some of the happiest days of my life. David believed in me as a doctor, he loved me, and I had loved him. We had done so much together then; now it felt as if I were in the company of a stranger.

I tried to pay attention to what he was saying but found myself thinking of Sully, wishing he were here with me. Had I really expected David to be the same person he had been? I certainly wasn't, having come out West, adapting to the ways of the pioneer, and meeting a man who was more of a social outcast. I looked up at David, trying to see if he was still the same person I knew. Maybe he was deep down; the new man was much more evident to me.

David stopped the wagon, grabbing my hand and smiling with the joy of yesterday. He seemed excited about something and I reluctantly followed. At times, I was sorry I had, he seemed to be in such a hurry I nearly tripped twice over my own feet. Where was the kind gentleman? Had he really vanished? "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine. I just lost my footing," I answered a little out of breath. _Sully would never do this to me_.

We continued to an opening in the woods where men were chopping down trees. David halted, explaining to me what they were doing. He wanted to stop them. I was reminded of the speeches we used to write, staying up all night to finish them. We were young, full of ambition and hope. "You could write a speech—stop them with your words," I said. "We can write one," he answered. I lowered my eyes. _No, David, those days are over_. Instead, I looked up with a small smile; I knew we could never go back.

I felt David put his hands on my arms, lean in, and kiss me. His lips crushed me in a hunger I didn't share. "Michaela," he breathed when we parted. "I still love you and want to marry you." I looked up at him, realizing the spark we had was gone. A part of me would always love him, but Sully was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with along with the children. "Do you love Sully more than me?" he asked, his hands still around mine. "Do you really want me to answer that?" I replied knowing full well I didn't need to respond. David's arms dropped to his side not hiding the fact that he knew I was lost to him.

"God bless you, David," I said, giving him one last hug before he left. I turned and headed into the woods, hoping to find Sully. As I walked alone, I pulled the tie from my hair, letting it fly freely. David would have tied me down to a life I didn't want; Sully let me be myself without bindings. I loved him all the more for it.

I wasn't sure how long I walked, barely registering the whine Wolf produced, letting me know I had found Sully. I moved into the clearing, my heart pounding in my chest. _Please don't let me be too late_, I prayed. He was chopping wood, and I stood there watching his perfectly rhythmic swings. His muscles rippled with each stroke as sweat soaked through his shirt. I nearly lost my breath when he looked up at me.

"What brings you out here?" he asked, lifting the axe before bringing it down to spilt another log exactly down the middle.

"I want to thank you for what you did," I answered with some effort.

"Which was?"

I looked away—didn't he know why I was here? "You left me free to decide," I said turning back, my eyes meeting his.

"You must have decided then."

I watched him spilt another log. "Why do you say that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't." He heatedly swung at another log, letting the pieces fall to either side of the stump. "'Sides, you love David."

He was right, "Yes, I'll always love David." Even if he had changed so much, he was my first love. I took a deep breath, "But that's the past. You're the present—if you'll have me. Will you, Sully?" I couldn't breathe waiting for his reply, wanting to hear the right words fall from his lips.

He turned away, and I thought I'd lost until he gazed at me with a slight smirk on his face. "Will I what?"

This was far more difficult than I'd hoped. He wasn't making this easy for me. Having David appear had caused so much harm, and I hated to think what inner damage I'd caused.

"Will you marry me?" I asked when I found my voice again.

I braced myself for his answer knowing he could tell me no. I watched as he stopped, let the axe drop, and came towards me. My heart beat with anticipation as I felt my cheeks blush in his presence. I wanted to savor the feeling of his hand caressing my cheek just before he murmured, "Yes" into my ear. Only then could I let myself fall into his arms.

The moment I was lifted into the air, everything vanished around me but Sully. My skirts rose as the breeze blew beneath them. I could hardly breathe as he set me on my feet, kissing my lips with passion. "I love you," I whispered, my hands running through his hair. "I love you, too," he responded as he pulled me closer. I could feel the beat of his heart matching my own.

"I never realized how beautiful this meadow is," I said, looking around me, his arms still around me.

"The solitude is peaceful, and being able to watch the sun rise and set each day is glorious," he said. I could feel the vibrations of his voice against me as he spoke.

"You aren't going to continue to live this way once we are married, are you?" I inquired. He'd been living alone for so long, I wasn't sure how he would adjust to living in a home again. "Course not. I'd like to build a home for you and the children," he answered. I smiled, "Sounds wonderful! I can't wait to see it." "And I look forward to carrying you over the threshold." I felt my cheeks grow warm at the thought.

"Care to join me for a small lunch?" he suggested. "Got some fish earlier I can fry up." I had wanted to get back to the clinic to catch up on some missed work and see patients, but his offer was very tempting, and I certainly enjoyed his company. "I'd love to." Colleen could manage without me for a little while.

Sully led me back to his lean-to where Wolf faithfully kept watch. He placed a blanket on the ground before inviting me to sit. I hadn't realized how tired my legs were from this morning and welcomed the break. "You look tired," he said glancing over his shoulder. "I am," I replied. It felt as if I'd been walking all over creation. I watched as he put the fish in the pan to fry over the fire, before coming over to me. He was gentle in his movements removing my shoes and massaging my feet through my stockings. My senses were on fire as his experienced hands worked out the soreness. _This feels… I had no idea a man's touch could be so_… My thoughts ended there when his lips met mine. "I'll be right back," he said with a smile. I watched him slip away and return with the pan of fish.

"Smells delightful," I said as he situated himself next to me again, my body suddenly aware of how close he was. "Isn't much but tastes good." I let him feed me a few bites of fish, savoring the flavor in my mouth. He was a better cook than I realized. "How did you learn to cook so well?" I was curious since he'd been on his own for so long. There had to be someone who had taught him the basics. "Out of necessity," he replied. I wasn't completely convinced, but deciding not to pry I went about enjoying more of what he had prepared.

I made the mistake of licking some of the fish from my fingers, my eyes keeping their focus on the blue depths of his eyes. Next thing I was aware of his lips were upon mine. I lost my balance with the sudden kiss, landing flat on my back. "Sorry," I murmured, staying where I lay. His answer was to lie beside me, pulling me close. "It's alright, I like holding you." I felt my face flush, shy at finding myself in such a position.

The first time Sully's arms had enveloped me, I had been unsure and frightened. Each time since, they became more of a comfort to me. When I had been abducted, those arms were a blessed relief from the horror I'd been through. As I lay there now, I felt safe and warm. "I love you," I whispered with sleep about to overtake me. "I love you, too," he whispered back before my lashes fluttered closed in peaceful slumber.


End file.
